diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Geißler
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Blut | Arsenal = | Vorname = | Nachname = Geißler | Geburtsname = | Geburt = unbekannt | Alter = unbekannt | Zugehörigkeit = keine | Gilde = keine | Größe = 1,98m | Gewicht = 75 kg | Haarfarbe = keine mehr | Augenfarbe = keine Augen | Besonderheiten = | Gesinnung = Neutral }} 'Beschreibung' Ein abscheulich anzuschauender Verlassener mit der Kleidung eines Geißeldieners. Die Rüstung darunter ist in der schwarzen Festung geschmiedet und seine Klinge blickt grimmig mit gierigen Augen. Ausgemergelt, gramgebeugt, hinkend und schwerfällig streift er umher. Nur noch ein Schatten seines früheren selbst, verfolgt vom Gestank des Verfalls. Gehüllt in sein eigenes Leichentuch, schleift seine Waffe hinter sich her. Gruselig leere Augenhöhlen und ein grausig verzerrter Gesichtsausdruck. Die Stimme trocken und ohne Farbe. Mimik und Gestik wirken stets ein wenig falsch und verbleiben manchmal in dieser Postion oder zerfließen regelrecht. Ohren abgerissen und die Nase abgenargt. Faulige Zähne, eine eklige Zunge und loser Kiefer, lippenlos. Zuteilen bis auf den Knochen skelettiert. Kann auch ohne Augen sehen und hat sogar für alle Fälle immer welche dabei. Seine Erscheinung und Präsenz bereitet ein Gefühl von Unbehagen und Ekel. Der wandelnde Leichnahm befindet sich in einem fortgeschrittenen Verwesungsprozess und ist dadurch lebendiger als erwartet. Der geschundene Leib ist nur noch Haut, Knochen, Muskeln und Sehnen. Eine fast leere Bauchhöhle, blankes Becken und ein schiefes Kreuz. Der Brustkorb ist bis auf die Rippen verkümmert und zusammengefallen. Typischerweise teilbalsamiert verströmt er einen wirre Mischung aus süßlichem Verwesungsgestank, verrotendem Fleisch, schimmelnder Fäulnis und dem Muff alter Kleidung. Eine Note sauren Essigs, verdorbener Früchte, nasser Grabeserde und Patchouli. Besitzt eine spezielle Anziehungskraft auf Ungeziefer und Aasfresser. Mittlerweile sind sie seine treusten Begleiter und immer für einen Häppchen gut. Hintergrund Auch ohne seine Habe und scheußlichen Äußeren bietet er einen grotesken Anblick. Sein Auftreten wirkt verstörend und bizarr. Doch sein Wesen ist von Wahnvorstellungen und Irrsinn getrieben. Irrt scheinbar verloren und zielos umher. Faselt vor sich hin und scheint mit sich selbst zu diskutieren. Redet auch mit Gegenständen, als wären es Personen oder schimpft mit dem Ungeziefer das ihm auf Schritt und Tritt folgt. Wird von all zu lebendigen Albträumen geplagt und erfährt heftige Halluzinationen. Viele verschiedene Stimmen sprechen mit ihm oder für ihn. Er diskutiert und streitet mit ihnen unentwegt. Kann kaum zwischen Einbildung und Wirklichkeit unterscheiden oder macht dort absolut keinen Unterschied. So treibt er durch den trüben Nebel des Vergessens hinaus auf die rauhe unbezähmbare See. Die Sonne versinkt im Farbenmeer und die Welt wird grau. Dunkelheit breitet sich aus und es wird still. Spürt keinen Wind auf der Haut und schaukelt auch nicht mehr. Schweig still mein Herz. Raste ruhig, ich bin noch hier wenn du erwachst. Schlafe nur... Ich bleibe hier. Verspürt weder Schmerz noch Berührungen. Trauer oder Wut. Hass und Liebe sind ihm fremd, genauso wie Freude und Glück. Angst und Furcht kennt er zu gut als ihnen zu erliegen. Versuchungen und Empfindungen haben für ihn keinen Wert. Man kann von ihm weder Mitleid noch Gnade erwarten. Vernunft und Verstand erst unter Beweis stellen, bevor man Urteilt oder Meint. Seine meist widersprüchliche Art und Verhaltensweisen resultieren nicht aus reinem Pragratismus oder stierer Rationalität, sondern nähren sich aus dem was ihm begegnet oder widerfährt. Fast willkürlich wechselt sein Geisteszustand und bietet eine weitere unsagbare Facette seiner Persönlichkeiten feil. Falscher Moralität und ethischer Fehlleitung tritt er kritisch gegenüber und sieht schmunzelt über Verleumdungen und haltlose Drohgebärden hinweg. Gesellschaft oder Ähnliches erträgt er nur in Maßen, aber so manches mit stoischer Genügsamkeit oder katatonischer Geduld. Ausrüstung Eigentlich gerüstet mit der Schaufel der Schande, fiesen Fleischerhaken, grobem Metzgerbeil, stumpfer Knochensäge, Hammer, einem Beutel Sargnägel und Galgenstrick. Mit Riemen, Gurten und Gürteln am Körper festgeschnallte Taschen, Beutel und Habseligkeiten. Dazu zählen handverlesenes groteskes Folter- und Operationsbesteck. Gewisse Mittelchen und Material zur Konservierung und Eigenanwendung. Trägt fast immer einen Bund Lavendel bei sich. Talsimane und Foki, darunter auch rare Artefakte und altertümliche Relikte. Nennenswertere wären: Widerwärtiges Mojopüppchen (Disgusting Mojodoll) Grauenvoll klingender Musikknochen (Awful Musicbone) Schwarz-angelaufenes Silberglöckchen (Tarnished Silver Bell) Würfel ohne Ziffern darauf (Dice with no Eyes or Blind-Dice) Bescheuerte Schere (Silly little Scissor) Big Bad Book of Dreadfulness In geschwärzter Haut gebunden und mit Blut geschrieben. Das Unheimliche an dem alten Grimoire sind die klagende Fratzen, die sich oft auf der faltigen Haut bilden und mit ihren Bewegungen das Buch an der Kette rasseln lassen. Beschriebt dieses Buch bizarre Begräbnisse, düstere Beschwörungen und Passagen über die Auferstehung der Toten? Die Seiten wispern finster dessen Worte, selbst unaufgeschlagen. Es war nie für die Welt der Lebenden bestimmt. Und selbst Tote fürchten es auch nur zu berühren. Da es inkomplett ist wird es sich niemals öffnen und reagiert auf keinerlei Überredungsversuche oder ähnliche Dümmlichkeiten. Cloak of Corruption Das verdorbene Leichentuch ist wie eine zerfetzte Flagge wehend im Wind der Dekandez und Niedertracht die ihn umgibt. Kutte, Kapuze und Ärmel sind schwarz wie die Nacht und liegen wie ein böser Schatten um ihn gewickelt. In Gegenwart von niederen Beweggründen und finsteren Absichten reagiert das schattenhafte Gewebe ebenso, wie auf Lichtstärke und Einfallwinkel. Sollte man den flatternden Fetzen zu packen kriegen werden einem nach einer Weile die Finger taub, wobei sich entweder Erfrierungen, Nekrose oder ein Taubheitsgefühl ausbreiten. Längerer Kontakt birgt schwerwiegende Gefahren für lebendes Gewebe und kann längerfristige Folgen nach sich ziehen. Dead man's left Hand Die linke knorrige Hand steckt in einem grotesken Panzerhandschuh, scharfkantig einer Klaue gleich. Das Material ist dunkel geschwärzt, metallisch glatt und glänzt leicht spiegelnd. Auch wenn der Kampfhandschuh relativ starr und unbeweglich scheint, verhält er sich wie eine normale Hand nur gröber und massiver. Bei genauerer Betrachtung überzogen mit einem feinen Spinnenweben ähnlichen Muster. Einmal zugepackt, bleibt der Griff unerbittlich fest, einem Schraubstock gleich. Um so mehr man versucht sich zu befreien um so kräftiger zieht er sich zusammen. Grim-looking Blade with many greedy Eyes Besitzt eine grimmig dreinschauende Runenklinge mit vielen gierigen Augen darauf. Garstig grinsend blickt sie umher und beobachtet alles was sich bewegt oder auf sich aufmerksam macht. Der Tote hält sie sets fest in seinen klammen Händen und legt sie so gut wie nie ab, nur wenn die Augen geschlossen sind. Die fiese Schneide trieft und reagiert auf diverse Reize, als hätte sie ihren eigenen Willen. In äußerst seltenen Fällen wird sie so unruhig, das es dem alten Mann schwer fällt sie zurückzuhalten. Sollte sie sich seinem strengen Griff entziehen oder ihn überlisten können, springt sie wahllos wütend umher und hakt alles nieder das sich ihr entgegenstellt. Einmal gekostet findet die Klinge ihr Ziel immer wieder und verzehrt sich danach. Verwundet oder erschlägt die Klinge Unschuldige wimmert sie bitterlich weiter mordend. Zischt, rasselt und kreischt sonst. Ein äußerst altes "accountgebundenes" Erbstück seiner verstorbenen Ur-Großmutter. Pitch-black Plate Die pechschwarze Plattenrüstung ist äußerst alt und schwer. Unter dem Schmutz glänzt sie merkwürdig spiegelnd. Überaus kalt, verziert mit finsteren Runen, gargylartigen Fledermäusen, grausamen Schädelfratzen. Legt sich der Harnisch wie ein Skelett um den Träger und hat bei genauerer Betrachtung markante, nicht unerhebliche Kampfspuren erlitten. Kenner mögen ihr Art, Alter und Herkunft schätzen können. Das Material aus dem die Rüstung geschmiedet wurde ist da ein wenig eindeutiger. Der Plattenpanzer kann schweren und magischen Angriffen widerstehen, wirft sie möglicherweise zurück oder absorbiert sie schaurig singend. Hierzu gehörte wohl mal ein Helm. Reanimat Die Maske samt Rucksack ist eine Kuriosität per se. Die Apparatur speit grüne Dämpfe und in den Kanistern wird Flüssigkeit hin und her gepumpt, die über Schläuche den Rest des Körpers versorgen. Manchmal steht der grüne Schleim hoch in der Maske und tritt flüssig oder als Dampf an diversen Stellen des Körpers in unerherblicher Menge aus. Ohne die Maske auf zu haben, verringert sich die Leistung der Kolben solange die Zirkulation unterbrochen bleibt. Genaue Funktion und Sinn der Maschine scheinen eigentümlich, so behauptet er, es sei ausschließlich zu therapeutisch-medizinischen Zwecken und für Andere vollkommen ungefährlich wie nutzlos. Soziales Umfeld Familie *Mutter auf dem Kindbett verstorben. *Vater noch in der Kindheit gestorben. *Kevin Geißler, einziger noch lebender Nachfahre. (Tol-Barad) Freunde Hat wenige wahre Freunde und die, an welche er sich erinnert, sind ihm besonders wichtig. Falsche Freunde oder Ehemalige hat er mehr als er ahnt oder ihm lieb wäre. Bekannte Kennt viele Leute und noch mehr kennen ihn oder haben ihn kennen gelernt. Ob er sich an diese erinnert oder weiß woher er sie kennt, bleibt zu bezweifeln. Rückblick Geißler's Rolle in der Geschichte Azeroths bleibt unklar. Selbst wenn er sich an Ereignisse genau erinnern könnte, wüsste er nicht wann oder wie er diese einzuordnen hätte. Das große Ganze entzieht sich ihm, aber nicht vollends. Diverse prägnante Geschehnisse verknüpft er mit allzu absonderlichen Erlebnissen. Manch bekannte Persönlichkeiten behauptet er nicht einmal zu kennen oder ist manchen sogar schonmal begegnet ohne es zu wissen. Jene derer er sich entsinnt, haben sich nicht ohne Grund in seinem Gedächtnis festgebrannt. In der Erinnerung kann sich die Form eines Baumes verändern, die Farbe und Form seiner Blätter - die Wahrnehmung ist möglicherweise verzerrt. Sie ist nur eine Interpretation, keine Aufzeichnung. Sie ist irrelevant, wenn man Fakten hat. Das Gedächtnis ist unzuverlässig, aber wir alle brauchen Erinnerungen, damit wir nicht vergessen wer wir sind. Man vergisst nicht, was man verdrängt und vermisst nicht, was beengt. Traut weder seiner eigenen Handschrift noch im Zweifelsfall seinem eigenen Wort. Meinungen und Auslegungen sind ihm selten wirklich hilfreich und immer als suspekt zu betrachten. Magie und deren Formen sind ihm durchaus geläufig, so erinnert er aber sporadisch Klarheiten. Er selbst verfügt über explizite Erfahrungen und Techniken negative Energien zu erkennen und beeinflussen, meist unterbewusst oder als natürlichen Teil seiner Existenz betrachtend. Auf die Eine oder Andere Weise beherrscht er die dunklen Künste meisterlich und hütet selbst unausprechliche Geheimnisse. Besitzt profunde Kenntnisse und Praktiken der okkulten Hexerei und Dämonologie. Die komplexen Lehren der Beschwörung und Herbeirufung sind ihm ebenso bekannt, wie angewandter Exorzismus und die Gepflogenheiten der Geisterwelt. Flüche und Verwünschungen kennt er zu genüge, ist aber unfähig welche auszusprechen oder selbst verhext zu werden. Die Schule der Nekromantie liegt ihm am nächsten und befähigt ihn nicht nur dazu Tote zu erwecken oder Furcht und Schrecken zu verbreiten. Fleisch, Knochen und Blut sind ihm Untertan und Schatten, samt Finsternis seine Verbündeten. Die Macht der Runen hilft ihm seine Existenz im Grunde zu bewahren und zu definieren. Umgeben von Grabeskälte und einem eisigen Hauch, lässt er dich bis auf die Knochen frieren. Der Frost kriecht klamm in deine Kleidung und unter die Haut. Streift dich mit eisigen Fingern und lässt dich bitterlich frösteln. Die Wärme entweicht langsam deinen Gliedern und der Atem wird sichtbar. Doch bevor dein Herz gefriert versinkst du in einen traumlosen Winterschlaf. Selbst wenn das nekrotischer Leib durch unheilige Magie belebt und von Schmerz und Leid genährt, bleibt die Frage nach dessen Ursprung. Als Lichritter zu Diensten verschiedener Herren und Meister hat er ausreichende Kampferfahrungen gemacht und ist ebenso Stratege wie Diplomat. Kriege und Schlachten sind ihm zu eigen und er hat vielerlei geschlagen, ob erfolgreich oder nicht bleibt ungewiss. Scheut weder den Tod noch eine Niederlage, vielmehr sind es solche die ihn gelehrt haben was Leben und Sterben bedeutet. Heimtückisch wie radikal sind seine Taktiken, aber immer eindeutig abschreckend und so wütet er wie ein Blutrünstiger gnadenlos und unbarmherzig über das Schlachtfeld. Ist ebenso fähig eine Horde Frischfleisch in den Untergang zu führen, wie eine rasende Meute Ghule vor sich herzutreiben. Gegenüber niederen Untote und ähnliche Kreaturen besitzt er eine gewisse Autorität, wobei es ihm an Führungsqualitäten im klassischen Sinne mangeln dürfte - oder auch nicht. Ohne Knochen putzen zu müssen oder angemessene Gewaltanwendung begegnen ihm viele mindestens freundlich, wohlwohllend bis respektvoll. Auch ohne das er sich Verlassener oder Untoter nennt: Wirkt er eher von allen guten Geistern verlassen, für immer verloren und ewig verdammt. Und entweder zu lebendig für einen Toten oder toter als tot. Also maybe known from lost historical novels, very old scripture or forgotten archaic tales. The Knight of Bare Bones '(Medieval Tale of Treachery and Betrayal) '''Preachers of Pestilence '(Academic Essays about the Plagues Scourge) 'The Rusty Rider returns '(Forbidden Chapter of an unnamed Necronomicon) 'Evil Edgar '(A, no longer sung Nursery Rhyme) 'Nights of becoming skinned-alive '(Compendium of horrific Poems) 'I am, Jack's... '(Anatomic Lecture written by Organs in the first-person) '''Ras'zuj hs'p hs'p qui'xhitl (Old-Nerubian adage) Zustände Chasing the White Rabbit (Aktion) What you know you can’t explain, but you feel it. You’ve felt it your entire life, that there’s something wrong with the world. You don’t know what it is, but it’s there, like a splinter in your mind, driving you mad. When logic and proportion have fallen sloppy dead And the white knight is talking backwards. And the red queen's off with her head. Remember what the door mouse said: Feed your head, Feed your head. Memento Mori (Stimmung) Hohn, Verachtung und Hass sind Nichts gegenüber der Unabwendbarkeit des unaufhaltsam nahenden Todes. Die Erkenntis das man sterben wird, befreit nicht von der unerträglichen Ungewissheit: Wann, wo und wie es passiert. Sich damit abzufinden erlöst ebenso wenig, wie es zu leugnen. Für jedes Leben gibt es einen Tod und für jeden Toten ein Leben. Den Tod verdient wohl nicht jeder, doch ein Leben danach, noch weniger. Der Zustand (Zustand) Besitzt ein fragmentarisches Gedächtnis und ist unfähig neue Erinnerungen zu bilden. Vergisst ständig essentielle Zusammenhänge und wichtige Informationen. Flüchtige Bekanntschaften und uneinprägsame Begegnungen verblassen Erkennt zuweilen Dinge wieder ohne zu wissen, weshalb oder wieso. Das Gedächtnis ist unzuverlässig, aber wir alle brauchen Erinnerungen, damit wir nicht vergessen wer wir sind. Dissoziativer Misanthrop (Verhalten) Ich glaube nicht an die Freiheit des Willens! Denn der Mensch kann wohl tun was er will, aber er kann nicht wollen was er will. So treibt das Bedürfnis der Gesellschaft, aus der Leere und Monotonie des eigenen Innern entsprungen, die Menschen zueinander. Aber ihre vielen widerwärtigen Eigenschaften und unerträglichen Fehler stoßen sie wieder voneinander ab. Fear and Loathing (Erscheinung) Man sagt, dass die eigentliche Angst von dem Gefühl herrührt, keine Kontrolle zu haben. Aber es ist nie so, wie man es sich vorstellt oder in Büchern steht. Niemals! Egal wie bedrohlich oder gefährlich etwas scheint: Furcht und Schrecken entstehen im Kopf und definieren Ängste. Frei von Angst ist, wer sich dessen nie gewahr wird. Selig sind die Unwissenden, denn sie ahnen nicht was ihnen blüht. Fluch der Flüche (Fluch) Dieser Charakter wirkt Wahnsinnig. Vielleicht ist er verrückt oder einfach nur verwirrt. In allen Fällen ist es besser ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Wird von all zu lebendigen Albträumen geplagt und erfährt heftige Halluzinationen. Viele verschiedene Stimmen sprechen mit ihm oder für ihn. Er diskutiert und streitet mit ihnen unentwegt. Kann kaum zwischen Einbildung und Wirklichkeit unterscheiden oder macht da absolut keinen Unterschied. Stench of Decay (Geruch) Fäulnis folgt ihm auf dem Fuße und verbreitet den süßlich-sauren Duft der Verwesung. Pflanzen welken und Nahrung verdirbt in seinen Händent. Sein Odem ist widerwärtig, dreht Mägen um, raubt zuweilen die Besinnung oder erweckt Bewussstlose. Sein Blut, Fleisch und Innereien gelten als ungenießbar und machen selbst in geringen Mengen krank. Die alten Knochen sind robust und rastlos. Den Folgen des fortschreitenden Verfalls ausgesetzt, wird seine unmittelbare Umgebung durch seine blose Anwesenheit verdorben. Trost der Finsternis (Magisch) Umgeben von üblem Verderben, für immer verdorben, auf ewig verdammt. Wie eine wage Ahnung, etwas was einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren, zögern und zaudern lässt, die Nackenhaare aufstellt. Durchtränkt, schier triefend wirkt der nekrotische Körper von etwas unsagbar Abscheulichem beseelt, Das mich schaudern lässt, wenn ich daran denke und wahnsinnig, wenn ich davon träume. Vitae Horribili (Krankheit) Verliert des öfteren die Kontrolle über seinen Körper. So schlafen ganze Körperteile ein oder haben ihren eigenen Willen. Verliert und vergisst auch mal Teile von sich. Selbst getrennt kriechen Gliedmaßen umher und Organge bleiben funktionstüchtig..Fleisch, Knochen und Blut beugen sich auch mal widerwillig seinem Willen und fremde Teile kann er bedingt assimilieren oder verzehrt sie um sich zu stärken. You Don't Know...? (Quest) Corpus delicti: Ein Ding/Symbol/Sache, an der sich eine spezielle Handlung oder eine Handlungsabfolge immer wieder aufhängt, sodass es analytisch gesehen einen Mittel- oder Bezugspunkt bildet. Nichts ist wie es scheint, den Nichts scheint zu sein. Und nicht vergessen... Die Spur ist der Clou! Ein weiser Mann kann mehr von einer närrischen Frage lernen, als ein Narr von einer weisen Antwort. Zitate *Eilig voranschreitend: "Der Tod wartet auf niemanden, denn niemand erwartet den Tod! *Wenn der Weg das Ziel ist und das Leben nur ein Spiel ist! Wann erkenne ich den Punkt an dem mir das zu viel ist?" Kategorie:Todesritter Kategorie:Untote (Spieler) Kategorie:Männer